<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prove to Me by Neoneiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088376">Prove to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoneiri/pseuds/Neoneiri'>Neoneiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yookim shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Running Man RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, SO SORRY, Secret Relationship, Yookook, but its probably trash, i tried to write something nice, kookyoo - Freeform, yookim - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoneiri/pseuds/Neoneiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His blood boiled whenever he thought about the incident, the way Jae Suk and Kwangsoo had been playful with each other all day. How they joked about having dated before, how they would try to stay together at all times, holding hands, giving each other playful looks. It was absolutely sickening, and Jongkook hated it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongkook &amp; Yoo Jaesuk, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yookim shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prove to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this takes place right after the recording of episode 181, where ‘Kwangja’ and ‘Jongsook’ fight over their “love for Yoo Jae Suk” lol. In this YJS and KJK have been dating. Enjoy I guess...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongkook had been extremely bothered ever since the mission involving choosing couples. He had been hurt when his hyung rejected him after he chose him as his partner, and even more hurt the second time when he chose Kwangsoo over him. He played it off as a joke, but when it became obvious that Jae Suk would choose Kwangsoo again he became irritated. He threatened Kwangsoo to leave his hyung alone, pushing him and lightly punching him. In the end he managed to couple off with Jae Suk, but the uncomfortable feeling didn’t leave him even after the end of the shoot.<br/>
His blood boiled whenever he thought about the incident, the way Jae Suk and Kwangsoo had been playful with each other all day. How they joked about having dated before, how they would try to stay together at all times, holding hands, giving each other playful looks. It was absolutely sickening, and Jongkook hated it.<br/>
When the shoot ended everyone was conversing with each other, having fun together. Jongkook looked around, and again saw his hyung laughing and chatting with Kwangsoo. The rage inside him amplified, and Jongkook made quick work of saying goodbye to everyone there, bowing down and thanking them for their hard work. He hastily left, leaving his cast and crew behind and going into the building in which the filming ended. He quickly entered the changing room and slammed the door. “Stupid Yoo Jae Suk, playing with my feelings like that all day,” he mumbled angrily while pacing around the room. How he hated Lee Kwangsoo at that moment for making him doubt.<br/>
“Kookjong-a, are you mad?” Jae Suk asked, entering the room and shutting the door behind him. Jongkook ignored him, sitting on the chair and taking the wig off, tossing it to the side. Jae Suk fiddled with his fingers, feeling the atmosphere in the room and instantly looking nervous. “You know it was a joke, right Kookjong? I’m sorry if it went too far. It wasn’t my intention to do so.” There was a moment of silence, and then Jongkook finally turned to look at Jae Suk with a serious face. “Hyung, do you love me?” Jae Suk looked flustered at that, looking around and giving a nervous laugh. He finally made eye contact with Jongkook, and with nervous steps he approached him. “What type of question is that Jongkook? Of course I love you. If I didn’t I would have rejected you the day you asked me out.” He took Jongkook’s face in his hands, and after slight hesitation he bent down and softly pressed his lips against Jongkook’s. Jongkook quickly took his waist, pulling him to him and making him sit in his lap.<br/>
They both kissed for a while, enjoying the feel of each other. After some minutes, the soft, butterfly like kisses turned more desperate and hungry. Jae Suk quickly separated his lips from Jongkook’s, panting hard from the lack of oxygen. Jongkook quickly pressed his lips against his hyungs neck, kissing and biting the tender area, taking Jae Suk by surprise. “Ah-ang, K-kookjong I think w-we should stop-p. W-what if someone sees us?” He made a weak effort to push his dongsaeng away, but Jongkook ignored him, kissing him harder while caressing his skin. Jae Suk closed his eyes, moaning softly at the feeling of Jongkook’s warm breath on his neck. “Don’t worry about that hyung. Just enjoy this moment.” He went back to pressing kisses on the pale skin, and slowly began to unbutton the white button up, kissing the newly exposed skin. Jongkook again took Jae Suk’s lips in his, taking it over and exploring every inch of that cavity. He stood up and carried Jae Suk to the near couch set up in the room, laying him down carefully. Jae Suk wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, pulling him down on top of him and resuming the kiss. He ran his hands through the brown locks, and all too soon the kiss was broken.<br/>
“I love you so much hyung.” Jongkook peppered kisses on the pale neck and shoulders, working fast on the belt and pushing the pants and boxers down. The sudden pressure on his arousal made him moan and arch, making him bite his lip from intense pleasure. Jongkook ran his fingers along Jae Suk’s arousal and his slim thighs, teasing him. He moved faster, nipping teasingly at the pale skin. “J-jongkook-ahhng...D-don’t stop, pl-please...” Jongkook looked down at Jae Suk, watching him getting lost in the pleasure. He stopped his ministrations, making his hyung groan. “You want more hyung?” Jae Suk nodded, and Jongkook smiled at him. “Then tell me that you are only mine.” He made him take his fingers in his mouth, and Jae Suk slowly ran his tongue around them. Jongkook started moving his hand on his arousal in a slow pace, and Jae Suk arched again, feeling closer to his climax.<br/>
The sudden feeling of fingers near his entrance made him whimper. “Ready hyung?” Jae Suk nodded softly, and wiggled at the feeling of one, two then three fingers entering him slowly. Jongkook scissored the fingers carefully, watching as pleasure soon replaced the pain and uncomfortableness in his hyungs face. He prepared him for a few more seconds, then slowly pulled his fingers out. He discarded his clothes on the floor, then lifted Jae Suk’s legs, positioning himself and slowly entering him. “Jong-jongkook-AHHHnh, please...I..I...” Jae suk moaned out, wrapping his legs around Jongkook’s waist and hugging him close. Jongkook stayed still for a few seconds, then after Jae Suk gave a shy nod he began a steady, slow pace. He moved in and out, almost pulling out completely just to slam back in. They worked against each other, their hips jerking erratically, trying to find release. Jae Suk gasped as Jongkook hit his sweet spot, rolling his head back and allowing Jongkook to bite more at his neck and shoulders. “Ahhh!!! J-jongkook-a, I am-I am only y-yours...Pl-please, more...Nnhg…!” At those words, Jongkook thrusted harder against his prostate, taking Jae Suk’s arousal in his hands and leaving loving kisses along his chest. White dots started to cloud Jae Suk’s vision, and with a cry of his lover's name he came over both of them.<br/>
Jae Suk shook his head feeling dazed through his release, and gazed up at his lover.“I-I...I love you, Jongkook...I love you so much...” Jae Suk closed his eyes through this, clenching around Jongkook and laying tiredly on the couch. Jongkook soon came, grunting as he kept moving inside of him. After a few more thrusts he finally slumped his body onto Jae Suk’s, hugging him tightly and peppering kisses along his nose, eyes, mouth, and cheeks.<br/>
“Thank you hyung. I really love you so much. I’m so happy!” He gave him a soft kissed, and pulled him onto his chest. Jae Suk smiled, looking tiredly at him, and murmuring softly against his lips “I love you too Kookjong.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>